


Rock Me

by Stahmatarr



Category: ABBA (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stahmatarr/pseuds/Stahmatarr
Summary: B & B get it on while the girls are away.





	Rock Me

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Cal!!!

It was the summer in Sweden. The nights were short and the days long. But tonight, as short as it was, feels special. Björn and I have been working on new songs all for our new album, ironically called “The Album”. He had been staying at my little house on an island outside of Stockholm. 

It was sunset now and Björn and I were still in our swimming trunks. The girls were off doing god knows what together in the city, and the two of us were finally left alone. Björn, hot as always, looked even more appetizing as the sun had begun to tan his body. His hair was all messy, but it was so cute. He was so cute. 

“Björn, I love you more than anything.” I moved to rub a hand over his chest and leaned over to place a kiss on his lips. I could feel him smile beneath me now. He stroked my face a little, messing with my beard a little bit. 

“GOT YOU!,” shouted Björn as he flipped on top of me and began to tickle me, one of my secret weaknesses. I was laughing now, trying to press Björn off of me, but he was relentless. 

“Stop, stop,” I chuckled, my laughs becoming more exasperated. 

“Alright, alright,” he said, a smile crossing his face. He brushed his bangs out from his eyes. He looked amazing, under the fading light of the sun. He leaned down towards me and kisses me on the lips before moving to my ear and whispering, “And I can feel your boner, Benny.” A wicked smile crosses his face. 

If I wasn’t so damn proud I would’ve probably blushed at Björn’s observation, I mean, it wasn’t a lie. We’d been teasing each other all afternoon, little touches here and there. I couldn’t resist. Especially when his ass was on my dick. 

“Want to go back to the cottage,” I asked with a suggestive done. Björn ground down on me a little bit, making my member twitch.   
“Don’t ask me twice,” and he got up off of me as quick as he could and made a break for it. I followed suit, trying to catch up with him. I was out of breath and Björn left the door open. I wanted him, now. I walked in the cottage and I didn’t see him. Where could he have gone? ‘

I didn’t wonder for long. I saw him completely naked and walking down the hall, his cock already hard. I walked up to him than and began to kiss him, running one hand through his and the other stroking the area above member, before reaching lower and stroking him. Björn’s cock was long, a little thinner than my own, and had a larger head. Cute n’ pink too. But that didn’t really matter right now, I wanted to be on him. He grabbed my hand and walked to the bedroom, I watched the way his round ass moved back and forth. My swimming trunks felt very irritating now. 

We entered our room at the cottage and Björn got on the bed, beckoning me towards him. His ass was sticking up in the air. There was some music playing in the background, sounded something like Dusty Springfield. 

I took off the rest of my clothing and let my own cock spring out, wider and darker than Björns, and just as large. I could feel myself pulsing with need. I went and got on the bed, propped myself on my needs and began to stroke myself, causing Björn to get up and face me. Wordlessly, he took my cock into his mouth, moving his tongue around the head. I groaned at the sensation. He felt so good, I could’ve nut then and there if I didn’t have the self-control that I had. UwU He looked up at me with his clear blue angel eyes and I knew I was in heaven. 

After a while, he pulled away, a string of saliva connecting his mouth to me still. He moved away from me wordlessly onto his stomach and spread his legs for me, I could see the pucker of his ass then, and I grabbed some lube from the nightstand. 

I coated my fingers with the stuff, and put some on his asshole, and began to tease the tight pucker open. There wasn’t much initial resistant as Björn knew how to relax the muscles well, and I began to stretch him to where I knew he could take me. I was moving two of my fingers in and out of him, and Björn was moaning and writhing beneath me. 

“I think I’m ready now, Benny,” Björn said in a voice that was breathy with lust. 

“I think you are too,” I said, removing my fingers from his ass and positioning my cock in line with his asshole. I pushed myself in smoothly, feeling my dick sink into Björn’s slick warmth. I began to thrust in and out of him. I was blissed out. Björn has always been a more vocal than me as he was grunting and groaning, hands twisting in the sheets. I raked one of my hands down Björn’s side and tweaked one of my own ripples. I picked up the pace a little more, feeling the tension begin to inside my groin. 

“Benny, fuck me,” Björn moaned over and over again, building the fire between us as both of us got closer and closer to orgasm. Björn started to moan loudly, and I knew he was getting close. With one last grunted I felt him tense a little, and he shot his load all over the sheets beneath him. 

That didn’t stop me though, I was so close, his orgasm turning me on anymore. With a few more thrusts I came too, coming inside of him. 

Both of us were breathing heavily now, the smell of sex thick in the air. I could hear the music playing, the tune taking my mind far away. Björn seemed to be glowing almost, his fair skin reflecting the dim light of the nightstand lamp. His eyes were full of beauty, he was my genius. I love him so much, ever since I first met him I knew were going to be together. No doubt. 

I pulled out of him, and we both went to the bathroom to piss and clean up a little bit. After that, we changed the sheets and put on some new ones, the linen soft and cool against our skin and the summer heat. 

“You know, Benny, I love you more than anything. Even more than the music, because we are the music.” 

“You couldn’t have put it any better.” 

Björn cuddled up next to me and put his head on my chest, gently rubbing my chest and playing with my chest hair. I felt my eyelids begin to get heavy as exhaustion began to take over. 

We fell asleep without saying a word, the love between us not needing to be spoken. We would be together forever, somehow, some way. I just knew. There was never any two like us and we knew it. 

I dreamt of Björn that night. Dreams of lying under the stars, the beach, and even performing. 

I loved that man to death.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, leave comments and kudos!! They make me so happy. <3


End file.
